


Fox and Wolf

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, kylux Adjacent/ Clydeland
Genre: Alpha Clyde Logan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Clyde, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fox!Stensland, M/M, Omega Stensland, Other, Shifter AU, Wolf!Clyde, sometimes they switch, top stensland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: Stensland has recently left his old life back in Vancouver. As he's making his way across the states his car breaks down in Boone County, West Virginia. Being a Fox shifter Stensland likes to go out for strolls in the woods of Boone County. One night he meets a three legged wolf by the name of Clyde. Both feel the connection between them but they are both hesitant because they don't know how one feels towards the other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all enjoy this! I wanted to try out a shifter AU with A/B/O dynamics. I'm a bit rusty but I wanted to try it out and see how it goes. There will also be more chapters to come!!

Boone County, West Virginia was definitely different from the hustle and bustle of the life Stensland had left behind in Vancouver, he found the small West Virginian country town, quaint and it had its own country charm. Stensland currently lived out of the local motel until he could get back on his feet, his car had broken down just outside of Boone County so he had hauled his luggage to the nearest hotel once inside county limits. Since then he has been on the hunt for a new job in this little town, he has also found the time to go on his late night jogs after his rounds of job searches. 

Jogging gave him the freedom he wanted when he wanted to feel free, however his jogs were more so brisk strolls. As a shifter it gave him the freedom to change and dash about and the woods of Boone County gave him the cover he needed to run without being noticed or seen. 

Tonight was a perfect night to go for one of his strolls, he hoped he would be able to stop by his favorite stream in the mountains. Stensland made sure he was just inside the tree line when he began to shift, a small slender fox emerged from the tattered striped sweater that he adored. The fox nudged his clothes into a small pile before dashing off through the brush, his little paws carrying him through the woods.  
His tail wagged lightly as he came upon the stream he loved so much, his ears swiveled around as he made sure no other intruders were in the area, his soft pink tongue lapping up at the fresh mountain stream. 

*SNAP*

Tree twigs cracking under another animals steps caught the small foxes attention, his golden eyes darting around and trying to find the source of the noise. Stensland froze and bristled as his golden eyes caught the deep honey eyes of a wolf. Making an attempt to seem ferocious Stensland growled before whining as the wolf returned the growl deeply. 

Clyde ran a small bar known as Ducktape. It was a small shabby place but it was a place he grew to love and care for. The Logan family had been in Boone County for years, they were well known in the county for their misfortune and bad luck. That family couldn’t seem to have a good streak for nothin’.

Clyde at times would ask Jimmy or Sylvia if they could watch the bar so he could go on runs. All the Logans were a part of a pack. Sometimes they would run together other times they would run by themselves when they really needed to let go. Clyde enjoyed the feeling when he shifted into a large gray wolf. He had a spot where he would shift and hide his clothes and his prosthetic arm, then he was off.  
As he ran about something red caught his eye stopping him in his tracks. The smallest, cutest little fox sit there lapping at the water from one of the mountain streams. Clyde wondered how long the fox had been coming here and when he had started coming here. Inching forward, Clyde mentally cursed as a branch snapped under his front paw, startling the little fox.

He could almost chuckle as the fox growled, he growled back slightly letting the fox know this was his area, his land. His ears flipped back as the fox resorted to whining. Moving out of the foliage he made a soft bark and got down on his belly crawling carefully towards the fox. He didn’t want to scare the beautiful creature away. When he got close enough he flipped over on his back and bared his belly to the fox, showing a submissive act to let the fox know he meant no harm.

Stensland was ready to bolt before he heard the soft bark. His head tilting as he watched the wolf get down to his level and crawl towards him. Furthermore he was impressed that the wolf showed submissive behavior. Stensland tilted his head as he noted the wolf only had one front leg and the other leg seemed to stop three quarters of the way before what would be his other paw.

Stensland sniffed in the direction of the wolf before hopping across the small stream and edging closely to the wolf, sniffing again to get the wolves scent, his head tilting again as he caught a whiff of some type of cologne. Stenslands eyes widened as he thought this may be another shifter, he lightly nipped at the wolves ear as he wiggled with excitement. He must of looked silly to the other as he wiggled and rolled around while rubbing on the wolf, he was just happy the he may have found another shifter. 

Stensland was also thankful that he wasn’t in heat so that he didn’t seem needy. Soft yips emitted from him as he rolled around before flopping on his back and kicking up at the air.

Clyde was tickled by how the fox was acting, he soon realized why the fox was acting the way it was. As he sniffed the small fox he could catch the scent of cheap cologne, another shifter! Maybe the fox was lonely and was just excited to find someone of his own kind. Clyde understood how hard it was to be on your own as a shifter and it was frowned upon in this day and age to be a shifter. People would hunt shifters and lock them up or sell them off to certain markets. 

Clyde made another bark and wiggled on his back in excitement. Soon he went rigid and paused as he picked up that his new friend was an Omega. He took a deep breath, inhaling the fox’s scent and nudging the fox with his nose. He tried to mimic the yips the fox made but failed since his range was deeper than that of the fox’s shrill noises.  
Soon he got up before shifting back into a human, it didn’t seem to bother him that he was nude before the fox, or that he was nude in the woods. Gingerly Clyde reached down and scratched behind the foxes ears, causing the creature to smile and yip. “Well hello there little fella, I’m Clyde.”

Stensland kept rolling around, concern bubbling as the wolf went rigid until he realized why. The Alphas scent his him like a brick wall. He yipped as the wolf nudged at him with his wet nose, then watched as the wolf shifted into his human form.  
Stens couldn’t contain himself, his tail wiggled frantically and he rubbed against the mans’ legs. His ears perked up as the man spoke, his voice was smooth like honey but had a bit of a rough sound. Yips emitted into the air as the man reached down and scratched behind his ear. He supposed it was his turn to reveal himself. 

Dashing away slightly Stensland went in a small circle before shifting to human. “H-hello I’m S-stensland, nice to meet you Clyde.” Blush crept across his cheeks as he watched the man study him for a moment. A nervous laugh left his lips as Clyde gaped at him. “I-I’m fairly new here.”

Clyde gaped in awe at the man before him, his voice even made Clyde melt. H wanted to protect and love the man before him. From first glance Clyde already adored Stenslands’ pale skin and the red hair that was a mess. He adored the peppering of freckles along the mans’ shoulders, chest, and hips. He longed to trace the paths of the freckles and love each one. He wanted to take Stensland with him and hold him close.  
“Well if ya like I can show ya around sometime Stensland, how does that sound?”

Stensland was shocked by Clydes’ words. “R-really you’d show me around?” He scratched the back of his neck as he drank in Clydes’ physique. He wanted nothing more than to feel those arms around him. He felt Clyde was meant for him but he was bad at expressing things.

“Well ya yer new around here and it’s best if you know the lay of the area so you don’t get lost in this town. Though be careful shifting, people kinda don’t agree with or like shifters here.” Clyde rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground as he said the last part.

“Ah so it’s like back home, no worries then I will be fine, I know how to hide it.” Stensland gave Clyde a small smile. “Uhm I don’t have a car but I can walk to meet you somewhere…”

“No that’s alright I’ll come and get ya, where do you live?”

Stensland hesitated a bit. “I currently take up a room at the Crooked Creek Inn, it’s all I could afford…” He looked at the ground in embarrassment. “I’ve been scouring for jobs so I can get back on my feet.”

Clyde frowned slightly, a beautiful thing like this did not belong in a seedy place like that. “Ya know anything about bartending Stensland?”

Stensland looked back up at Clyde with a glint of hope in his eyes. “I know a little bit but I am willing to learn more.” He moved towards the larger man. “That’s if you’re willing to take the time to teach me.” 

Clyde swallowed as the smaller man approached him. “Of course I’d be willing to teach ya, and if you wanna save money, you uh- uh can stay at my place for a bit until you get back on your feet. I have some extra rooms.”

Stensland lit up then blushed and looked down. “I don’t want to be a hassle for you… we just met and you’re so kind but I couldn’t ask for things like that.”

“Stensland I am offering it. Will tomorrow at noon work for yer tour?” 

Stensland looked back up at Clyde. “Yeah that’ll work fine. Thank you Clyde, you are so kind.”

Clyde smiled. “Nah I’m just a gentleman, if ya change yer mind about taking up a room just bring yer luggage with you and we’ll set up a room for ya. You seem like a neat friend to have Stensland and I hope this grows into a great friendship or whatever.”

Stensland gave a halfhearted smile, deflating slightly at the word ‘friend’. Deep down he wanted Clyde and he hoped Clyde would want him but now he thought Clyde saw him as more of a pal and not a potential mate. “Alright I’ll think about it, I’ll see you tomorrow Clyde.” He smiled and winked before shifting and dashing off. While he was excited for tomorrow he was a bit crushed, though he wouldn’t give up his quest for Clyde. He knew already he was going to take up Clydes offer of a room. He just had to figure out how he was going to get Clyde to fall for him.  
Stansland dressed inside of the brush then walked back up to his hotel. He closed and dead bolted his door behind him then flopped down onto the raggedy hotel bed. He smiled to himself as he thought about his encounter and sleep took him off to pleasant dreams.

Clyde stood there for a bit smiling to himself, he hoped Stensland would move in with him. He wanted to keep the little guy safe and wanted to be closer to his potential mate. It was like electricity had pulsed through him when he caught the omegas scent. Hearing a howl in the distance Clyde shifted and went back to the bar. Getting himself ready to open and run the bar into wee hours of the morning.  
Clyde smiled to himself the whole night as he planned the tour for tomorrow. Jimmy laughed but was happy that something had seemed to have made his brother so happy. When Clyde told Jimmy about the encounter Jimmy was cautious but happy for him and Sylvia was over the moon that Clyde had found another shifter that he not only liked and had interest in but a possible mate as well. Jimmy and Sylvia had been lucky to find one another by chance of fate. Even if Sylvia was a bob cat she was still accepted by the Logans and their pack. She knew introducing Stensland over time would mean the world to Clyde if everyone welcomed and accepted him. She couldn’t help but be tickled by how love struck Clyde was.  
After the bar closed Clyde drove home and made himself a late snack, lounging around he thought of all the places he could take Stensland. Sleep took him while he was on the couch watching T.V. The small red fox riddled his dreams that night.


	2. The Move In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stensland is going to take Clyde up on his offer to live with him! They share their first kiss!

Clyde smiled as he was on his way to pick up his new friend. His dreams were pleasant and had roused a deep hunger within him. He really hoped Stensland would eventually be his mate. His beat up truck pulled into the parking lot of the run down little motel. He grimaced at the sight as he got out of his truck. This was definitely not a suitable little home for the fox no matter how lazy he may be.

Stensland jumped at the knock, scrambling he tripped over the bench that was at the end of the bed. “Ah one moment!” He stumbled around trying to get his footing before finally stabilizing and opening the door, as soon as the scent of the hit Stens golden eyelashes fluttered and he smiled up at the tall dark haired man. “Good Morning Clyde, I didn’t expect you so early. Come in, come in, I am just finishing up packing.” He moved aside and motioned for Clyde to come in.

Clyde smiled in kind, “did you rethink my offer then?”

Stensland nodded shyly as he closed the door behind them. “Yes I will accept your offer, at least until I get on my feet and can make my own.” He gave a halfhearted smile before returning to cramming his clothes in the suitcase he had brought.

“Nonsense, take as long as you would like…I just ask that you actively look for work and help ‘round the house.” Clyde smiled and sat down on the bed, he watched as the man threw thinks and stuffed them into the suitcase. He eyed a small pill bottle then his eyes went wide as he realized it was suppressants for Omega heats. Looking away he disguised his emotions as Stensland looked up at him momentarily.

“Everything okay Clyde?”

“Y-yeah, I just noticed your suppressants… I figured you sniffed out by now that I am an Alpha.” Clyde gave a meek smile.

“Yeah I noted that when we met, but I think things will be fine.” Stensland smiled. “I am usually able to keep my heats under control.”

“Alright as long as you feel safe with the situation,” Clyde smiled.

“Alright I think that’s it,” Stensland smiled as he zipped up his dull red suitcase.

Clyde followed the smaller man to the front office to check out then carried his suitcase for him. Showing Stensland around was nice and he adored the childlike wonder Stensland had as they drove around. 

Lunch consisted of a visit to one of Clyde’s favorite places, it was a small hole in the wall place. Clyde had gotten a fried chicken family platter to share with Stens. Stensland enjoyed the honey fried chicken, the taste tickled his taste buds. He hummed in approval as he munched away at the delicious fried chicken.

“Enjoying your food little fox?”

“Mmm-Hmm. This is amazing Clyde!” Stensland smiled, his features lit up as he looked at the bigger man.

There was a loud sigh from the booth behind Clyde, followed by a bump.

“Is something a’matter ma’am?” Clyde asked as he turned his head to look at the lady in the booth behind him.

Glaring at Clyde the woman spoke. “Your kind just really bugs me. It’s unnatural.”

“My kind, What’s that supposed to mean?” Clyde asked with shock in his voice.

“You and your little boyfriend need to stop, you know that lifestyle is disgusting.” She grimaced.

“Ma’am we ain’t causing no trouble, hell we ain’t even holdin’ hands. Besides you can block it out just like every other patron in this fine establishment.” Clyde replied as he motioned to other customers who were busy with their own meals.

The lady turned red in the face. “Well just tone it down I don’t need to hear your pet names.” 

“If you’re really that uncomfortable you can move seats, they don’t mind here, just like they don’t mind me and my guy being here.” Clyde smiled and turned away as the lady turned red with anger.

Stensland was red with embarrassment, he never thought someone would refer to him in that way, after the whole blow out with Morgan he had shied away from falling for others. That’s why he fled his last town.

Clyde gave him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you if I did.”

“No, no, you’re fine… I’ve just never been in that sort of predicament… I’ve never had someone refer to me as their loved one or boyfriend.”

Clyde bit his lip, he reached his hand gingerly across the table and brushed his thumb over Stenslands knuckles. This caused the blush on Stenslands’ cheeks to deepen. His green/blue eyes looking up and meeting the brown golden honey eyes across from him. 

Soon the moment was ruined as the waitress came up and asked how the food was. Both men had moved their hands away from the others. 

“It’s very good darlin’ thank you for checking in.”

“Good I’m glad you like it!” The waitress smiled and sauntered away, disappearing back behind the diners bar.

Later Clyde was helping Stensland un-pack. He had begun to hang up Stens’ collection of shirts and sweaters. He chuckled and poked at Stenslands fashion sense.

“Hey now these sweaters are great and very comfortable!”

Clyde chuckled deeply. “Oh I bet they are but do they even fit you? These are so big and well look at you, you’re so small.”

“There is nothing wrong with that, not all of us can be built like a brick house like you.”

“Oh ouch such mean words little fox.” Clyde chuckled again.

Stensland chuckled and lightly smacked Clyde. “Hey us ‘little ones’ can hold our own.”

“Under my roof you won’t have to worry about that little one.” Clyde gave a small smile.

Stens hid his face as red tinged it again, this earned a chuckle out of Clyde.

“Don’t like pet names Stens?”

“It’s not that, it just gives me hope, and well I don’t want to think there’s something there that isn’t there.” He gave a small smile and looked up at Clyde.

“Hold on you like me?” Clyde tilted his head, shock crossing his face.

Stensland nodded shyly. Shock soon overtook his features as Clyde pulled him close and kissed him, after a bit he melted and leaned into the kiss. Stensland wrapped his arms around Clydes’ neck as Clyde wrapped his arms around Stenslands back. The kiss was passionate but had hunger behind it, both shifters gaining their ears, tails, and clawed nails, their tails wagging in a happy frenzy.

“Mmm you’re sleeping in my room little fox.” Clyde smiled and said against Stenslands lips.


	3. You Are My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Stensland get spicy, Stensland is worried clyde won't like his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are really enjoying this series and sorry if it's a bit clunky.

Clyde rubbed his nose against Stenslands before standing and picking up his smaller counter-part. “You are going to be the light of my life little fox.”

Stensland blushed, “and you mine, my gentle giant.” He gave a small nervous laugh as he nuzzled his face into Clydes’ neck. 

Clyde smiled as he carried Stens through the house to his room. Since coming into ‘money’ Clyde had had a cabin built out in the mountains of West Virginia it was very nice but rather large for the lonely wolf and for once he was happy he wasn’t alone, he was happy to have the small fox. 

Stensland gave a small yelp as he was dropped onto Clydes’ large bed, the mattress cushioning his fall. He smiled and looked up at the wolf, no his wolf, who looked at him with hunger in his eyes. 

Clyde gave Stensland a kiss before he began to unlatch his prosthetic, surprise overtook his features when Stensland asked to help. He adored how awkward but how careful Stensland was and the fact that Stensland even massaged the stump of his lower arm. “Thank you little fox…”

Stensland kissed Clyde in fervor grabbing his collar and pulling Clyde down with him. Soon he flipped them so Clyde was on the mattress and Stensland had climbed on top of him, the foxes tail whipped around in excitement as he rutted against his wolf. 

Clyde had no objections to Stenslands objections and welcomed the behavior. Deep groans coming from deep within with every movement Stensland made. He began to stop Stensland to remove clothing, he didn’t want to wait any longer he wanted to feel his mates skin against his own. 

Stensland blushed as Clyde tugged at his raggedy striped sweater. Stensland had a slight issue with his weight and the way he looked so he was a bit hesitant to let Clyde see him naked.   
Clyde picked up Stenslands unease quickly and sat up rubbing the nervous mans’ right side. “Stens you’re beautiful, I will love every inch of you no matter what.” He kissed his mate on the lips, pulling Stens’ sweater up and over his head. “See absolutely beautiful, I love your cute little freckles, your soft skin, your soft ginger hair.”

Stensland blushed as Clyde listed things he liked about Stens. “I’m just self-conscious about my weight that’s all…”

“Your weight? Stensland you are fine where you’re at.” Clyde ran his hand over Stenslands side and eventually rubbing his tummy. “You’ve got a great body Stensland and I love this cute tummy of yours. Imagine carrying our pups in here.” He nuzzled his cheek against Stenslands’ stomach, his goatee causing the red head to giggle.

“Thank you my wolf.” Stensland smiled and ruffled Clydes’ hair before pushing him back again and unbuttoning his flannel shirt. Stensland kissed Clyde before peppering his neck in kisses, slowly making his way down Clydes’ body with soft kisses and nips, as he nipped at the crevice of Clydes’ hip his mate gasped.

Gentle fingers tugged at the edge of Clydes’ pants before quickly working on unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and dragging them down Clydes’ legs and tossing them aside. His hand running back up Clydes leg and thigh before coming in contact with his mates cock, causing him to gasp, a small smirk forming on his lips as Clyde groaned under him, his body aching for the attention. 

“Oh little fox, your touch is heaven…” Clyde eyed Stensland before his head fell back and he groaned loudly as Stensland wrapped his soft lips around Clydes’ girth. The red heads nose pressing into the curls surrounding the base of Clydes’ cock. 

Stensland hummed in approval before taking his mate to the back of his throat, he bobbed his head a few more times before releasing Clyde from between his plush lips. He looked up at his mate, seeing that Clyde was in a blissful daze. “Mmmm my hungry beast, I want you, I want to ride you…” 

Clydes’ pupils were blown as he looked at Stens, he wanted to devour and praise every inch of him. His hand pumping his cock as he watched Stensland get up and remove his pants. Once Stensland joined him back on the bed he could smell the sweet scent of cinnamon and nutmeg, his hand rubbing along Stenslands thigh before giving attention to his cock then sliding to his slick opening just behind his mates sack.

Stensland mewled at the attention, his body rocking into Clydes touch as his mate fingered him. Moving away from his mates touch Stensland straddled Clyde, rubbing his hips against Clydes’, both of them groaning. Lifting himself slightly Stensland reached between his legs and lined up Clydes’ cock with his slick opening, his fox ears folding back as he mewled in pleasure while he sank onto Clydes’ thick member.   
Clyde almost howled in pleasure as Stensland sank onto him, his clawed nails digging into Stenslands left hip. He gasped as Stensland rolled his hips and leaned forward, the foxes sharp nails digging into his muscular shoulders. “Fuck… little fox…”

“My wolf, y-you feel so g-good!” His hips rolled of their own accord as instincts took over. He soon let his grip go of Clydes’ shoulders, leaning back and bracing himself on Clydes’ thighs as he began to bounce, his head back and obscene noises escaping his lips.

Clyde looked up watching his little fox ride him. “You look so beautiful like that my little fox. You take me so well.” A deep groan left his lips as Stensland tightened around him, his hand rubbing Stens’ inner thigh before moving to stroke him, this only encouraged Stens more as he picked up his pace and tightened once again around Clyde, causing the larger man to cry out.

Both men pushed one another until both cried out for one another, Stensland mewled as Clyde filled him up, his own cum painting Clydes’ stomach. Stensland collapsed against Clyde and shuddered from his bliss. 

“Clyde, you are my new home, my loving beast, my gentle giant.”

“As are you my little fox…” Clyde smiled and kissed Stenslands’ forehead as he stroked Stenslands hair. “Let’s go shower my love.”


	4. My Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stensland panics when Clyde says they need to talk, in panic he runs across a busy street. Following Stens, Clyde ends up getting hit by a car and hospitalized. Stens is panicked that Clyde was going to and definitely now will not want him.

Stensland had never felt so loved, he enjoyed being with Clyde and helping him around the bar was another thing he loved to do. He loved the country feel even though it wasn’t his style. Once Stensland caught wind the soft solutions was opening a store here in Boone County he told Clyde about it and stated that he may apply.

Clyde was happy that Stensland was thriving, he made friends with almost everyone he met but he only seemed to want to be around Clyde, upon hearing the decision that Stensland wanted to apply at Soft Solutions Clyde was ecstatic and happy for his little fox. “That’s great Stens! I think you should do it! You said you really liked working for that company.”

Stensland nodded as he took a sip of his tea. He smiled at the waitress as she brought their food. “Here you are darlings, you two must be starving to order this much food,” she returned the smile and set the plates down. 

“Thank you ma’am and yes we are, we like to go one morning runs so we need the food and energy.” Clyde smiled as he nudged Stensland who nodded in agreement.

When the waitress left Clyde set his fork down and looked up at Stensland who was happily munching away at his pancakes, he had drowned the poor things in syrup. Clyde cleared his throat to get Stens’ attention. “Stensland we need to talk.”

Stensland immediately began to panic internally; everything had been going well at least that’s what Stensland thought, I mean they were almost to their year mark. Was Clyde already tired of him? Tears began to form as he didn’t want to lose Clyde, he loved the man across from him. He immediately got up and bolted for the door, tears staining his cheeks. He soon heard Clyde following behind him.

Clyde placed money on the table before running after Stensland. “Stens come back!!”

Stens shifted leaving his clothes behind in the parking lot and darting across the road into the foliage; he soon stopped and turned back as he heard tires screeching and then a loud thud. He darted back to the road. Worry striking him as he saw Clyde lying on the pavement. He began to whimper and nudge at his partner his tail tucking between his legs and his ears folded back. He yipped as the driver got out and went to Clyde. 

When EMTs arrived they tried to shoo the little creature away until one of them notice the collar around the Foxes neck. They figured the fox belonged to Clyde Logan and took him along. Stensland kept his fox appearance to stay by Clydes side the whole time. Even after Clyde had come out of surgery and was put in a room, the small fox curled against his side, wet nose pressed into the larger mans’ hand as he whined softly.

Stensland woke up to someone stroking his fur, feeling the familiar warmth his eyes flew open as he realized it was Clyde who was petting him, making a series of happy yips Stensland nuzzled himself against Clydes’ chest and licked his face. 

“Hey now don’t worry little fox, I’m here, I’m alive. Jimmy was telling me all about how you wouldn’t leave my side; he said you are definitely a loyal one, which he and Millie had to bring you food while you waited for me to wake up. I appreciate it little fox I love you.”

Stenslands’ tail wagged as he continued to wiggle around.

“I locked the door you can be human now and Jimmy brought your sweater and shorts.” He patted the foxes head.

Stensland perked up then went to sit on Clydes lap and shifted, straddling the man below him. “Oh Clyde I’m so sorry! I just thought you were leaving me and I panicked. I didn’t mean for all this to happen.”

Clydes’ face contorted in confusion, “leave you? No Stens I wouldn’t leave you, I was going to ask you to be my life partner and I wanna have kits or pups with you. Whatever you call them. I was going to ask you to stay by my side and be with me.”

Stensland teared up again this time out of happiness, “Oh Clyde yes, a million times yes!” He kissed the man deeply. “I want to be by you until our last days, I want to be yours, to feel your pups grow here.” He grabbed Clydes’ hands and placed them on his stomach. 

Clyde smiled and kissed Stensland, “then I will gladly have you as mine.”

“My brave wolf, my knight, my home and my fortress,” Stensland placed his forehead against Clydes. “I love you so much.”


	5. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and stens are planning to start a family, as they are celebrating in a restaurant Stenslands heat hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait friends D: I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit steamy. ;)

Stensland and Clydes bond had grown like a wild fire since they had returned home. The Alpha was beginning to become protective over the little Omega that he loved so much. Stensland had even started to nest getting ready for things since he and Clyde were now discussing about bringing pups into the world, even though he wasn’t pregnant yet he wanted everything to be perfect and Clyde loved to watch the little Omega run around and make things to his liking.

The following night Stensland wiggled as he felt his temperature began to shift. “C-Clyde we need to leave…” He looked around the restaurant anxiously.

“What why? We just got here…” Clyde paused as the scent hit him. “O-oh.” Clyde bit his bottom lip as he noticed some Alphas staring at the Omega, not wanting to be discovered out by other patrons who weren’t of Alpha, Omega, Beta genetic make-up Clyde got up and took Stensland along with him. Stensland was already fully setting into his heat, his body reacting strongly to the Alpha that was pulling him along. 

“Clyde… Alpha… please….” He whined as they got in the truck, “I need your knot…”

Making it only five minutes down the road and onto a dirt road Clyde pulled over as the urge became unbearable as his rut set in. Peeling the clothes off of Stensland the smaller man moaned softly as Clyde nipped at the soft scent gland spot on his neck, causing Stensland to grip to him.

Clyde couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough but once his skin came in contact with Stenslands skin it felt like all of his senses were on fire. Stenslands soft whines drawing him in. “Stensland I love you so much, I want this so bad, I want pups with you and to build a home with you.”

Stensland bit his lip and whined, “Clyde, yes please, just please knot me….”

Clyde growled slightly and pulled Stenslands’ legs over his shoulders, lining his cock up with Stens’ slick hole, almost roaring as he pressed into the omega that was squirming under him, he let Stensland adjust before he began to thrust into the mewling Omega below him.

Stensland dug his nails into Clydes’ biceps, almost drawing blood as he clung to Clyde as if his life depended on it, obscene noises befalling his lips. He enjoyed the feeling of every thrust and enjoyed the sound of skin slapping skin. “Oh Clyde this feels just as good as when I ride you…” 

Clyde let out a small huff and grinned slightly. “I think this is better though for getting you pregnant, though I do love it when you ride my knot.” Clyde reveled in the feeling of Stenslands muscles tightening around his cock, “fuck little one, you really want this don’t you?”

Stensland nodded and cried out, “yes please! I want your pups Clyde!” Stenslands back arched and he clung to Clyde. “I can’t wait until my belly is big with your pups.”

As if something snapped in Clyde the Alpha caged Stensland and began to slam into the Omega the sound of their skin slapping grew loudly within the cab of Clydes’ truck. “Mine…” The Alpha growled. “All mine!” Clyde bit down onto Stenslands neck causing the man to cry out and go pliant, the omega cried out as Clydes knot swelled and stretched him out, locking them together.

Stensland couldn’t help but rock his hips and milk Clydes cock, driving the alpha crazy. Clydes muscles began to tense up before cumming inside Stensland with a roar, his seed filling Stensland up and slightly spilling from the happy omega. 

“Yours…” Stensland smiled and nipped at Clydes neck. “I love you…”

Clyde smiled and pressed his forehead against Stenslands. “I love you too, wherever you are I am home.”


End file.
